Exercise devices often include features that provide for a variety of exercises. One such feature utilizes a cable guided by pulleys that is attached to a resistance unit. To effectuate an exercise, a user can move an end of the cable. In some cases, the user can move the end of the cable in an unconstrained manner via a handle. Such exercises are typically known as cable exercises. In other cases, the end of the cable is attached to a component of the exercise device that is constrained to move in a predetermined manner, such as in a linear motion. Bench presses or squats are examples of exercises that typically utilize this type of feature.
To achieve a variety of exercises, the user can select from among several cables located about the exercise device. Typically, cable end locations have little or no adjustability. In other words, the exercise device cannot be adjusted to allow the cable end to “pull” from a different location. Furthermore, cable-type exercises and bench press type exercises often cannot be performed using the same cable. This can lead to a complicated arrangement of pulleys and cables in order to provide for a variety of exercises.